For example, in production of content, such as a movie or a TV program, post-production including color grading (color correction) and editing is performed after shooting.
In color grading, various parameters related to color and brightness are adjusted. Examples of the parameters adjusted in color grading include the ASC-CDL (American Society of Cinematographers Color Decision List). In the ASC-CDL, values of parameters of RGB related to each of Slope, Offset, and Power are specified.
As a user interface that adjusts an RGB value of each of Slope, Offset, and Power specified by the ASC-CDL, a user interface that adjusts an RGB value by a slider operation or an input of a numerical value has been proposed (for example, see PTL 1).
According to the user interface disclosed in PTL 1, since the RGB value of each of Slope, Offset, and Power can be adjusted, Slope, Offset, and Power can be fine adjusted.
However, since the user interface disclosed in PTL 1 can adjust nine parameters (parameters of RGB of each of Slope, Offset, and Power), an intuitive operation is difficult and the process of color grading may take much time.